Special Treatment
by Cu Chulainn 1945
Summary: Something from the kinkmeme can't believe I even wrote this guys, for reals . Prompt: Archie realizes Gold is really, really sexually frustrated. His treatment includes getting Gold off.
1. Chapter 1

It was only after Mr. Gold's first (and only) impromptu visit – the one concerning his long-lost son – that Archie began to wonder exactly how much of the dangerous man's reputation could be explained away. It started consuming his thoughts. Mr. Gold's customary coldness – was that a wall? His self-serving deals – perhaps projection of some sort?

Psychologically, Archie was sure, it all made sense. It wasn't until he was lying in bed one night that it occurred to him.

The first time Archie had met Mr. Gold, he'd sworn the other man was wearing a wedding ring. Later, he'd realized he was wrong – while it definitely_ looked_ like a wedding band, the ring was on the wrong hand.

In bed that night, though, Archie remembered that widows and widowers wore their rings on the right hand sometimes. And of course, Mr. Gold had to have made that long-lost son with _someone_.

Inspired by the idea, Archie wracked his brain to think of any rumors involving Mr. Gold's sexual activities (and boy, was that a sentence he never thought he'd think). So far as he knew, the man had never coupled with anyone in Storybrooke. He'd have to bring it up to Ruby in the morning.

_I'm on to something_, Archie thought_. I know it_.

And, as an afterthought before he fell asleep, he assured himself that his interest in Mr. Gold's sex life was purely from a medical point of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby knew that August Wayne Booth had, in his short time in Storybrooke, slept with both Mother Superior and Sister Abigail. She knew that Marco couldn't have children because he preferred men. And she knew that Regina's favorite partner was a dildo.

"Mr. Gold?" she said when Archie asked her. Biting her lip, she cast her gaze to the ceiling and thought. "Um … no," she admitted finally. "I've never heard anything." She flashed him a truly wolfish grin. "Why? You got a crush, Doc?"

Archie's mouth went dry. After some time, he managed a thin smile, some sort of small talk, and went on his way.

He officially had the diagnosis for all of Mr. Gold's problems: sexual frustration.

Now for the treatment.

* * *

He called the pawnbroker at three to discuss things.

"I've just been wondering," Archie started, "if you'd maybe like to do a follow-up. Talk through your other problems."

"_Other_ problems?" said Mr. Gold frostily. Archie hadn't quite expected that response.

"Er, well, uh –"

Unforgiving silence. Archie stuttered himself into a hole.

"I think we're done," said Mr. Gold, and before Archie could stutter himself into an answer, the pawnbroker hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Archie spent his free time between sessions working up his courage for his next move. An over-the-phone conversation didn't work. He had to move on to real-life confrontation. It was in Mr. Gold's best interests.

He gave himself a pep talk, wore his most confidence-inspiring clothes, and spent the whole day looking at pieces of red construction paper because red incited feelings of aggression.

And _damn it_, he needed aggression.

According to Ruby, Mr. Gold got lunch at the diner. At the appropriate time, Archie was there.

He counted down the minutes.

At exactly 12:07, Mr. Gold showed up.

"Dr. Hopper," Mr. Gold said irritably when Archie blocked his path. "Can I help you?"

"_Yes_," breathed Archie. Mr. Gold stared at him. Archie made an attempt to get his thoughts back on track. "We need to talk," he said, more business-like.

Expression thunderous, Mr. Gold lifted his cane and tried to shoulder past. Archie blocked him.

"I'm serious," he urged, using his very best earnest voice. "Mr. Gold, for your own good, I think that you should see me."

He paused, meeting the pawnbroker's icy eyes. They stared each other down.

"Please?" Archie added.

"For my own good," Mr. Gold muttered, still holding Archie's gaze. "Dr. Hopper … are you threatening me?"

He said it lightly but his stare was dangerous, and it disarmed Archie enough that when Mr. Gold tried to get past him again, the doctor put up no resistance.

Archie took a moment to catch his breath. He turned around and looked back into the diner and wondered if he would be able to strongarm Mr. Gold into an appointment if he asked in front of a group of people.

Most likely, he'd just get himself killed.

Archie went back to the office and worked on Plan C.


	4. Chapter 4

He tried everything.

He tried phoning the man incessantly.

He tried confronting him on the street.

He tried coming to the pawnshop.

Hell, he even tried sending the man e-mails, only to discover that Mr. Gold apparently didn't even own a computer.

Who the hell could own a business these days without a _computer_?

But that was beside the point. The point was that Archie was out of ideas, and by now there was really only one thing left to do.

He waited until rent day.


	5. Chapter 5

The end of the month. Rent day.

Archie had planned for this. Archie had planned for two whole weeks, planned without stopping, and now that the day was here, he was practically in tears from nervousness.

He went through it all in his head. Everything, every little step.

_OK_, he told himself._ OK. Archie. You can do this. You are ready_.

He was _so_ not ready. Not ready at all. But just when he'd decided to chicken out, a knock came at the door.

And _oh shit_, that was Mr. Gold.

Breathing deeply, Archie stood. He walked toward the entrance, every step sending a jolt through him, like he was walking toward his doom – and honestly, he probably was.

He opened the door.

"Doctor Hopper," said Gold smoothly. "I hope you have –"

But that was all Gold managed, because right then Archie kicked his cane away and pulled Mr. Gold into the room.

"What the hell!" Gold squeaked (later, the fact that he made Gold squeak would be a great source of pride for Archie). Dr. Hopper put his hands on Gold's shoulders and forced the pawnbroker's weight onto his bad leg. The man went down instantly, and it gave Archie just enough time to close and lock the door.

He turned back toward the room. Mr. Gold had scooted away and into a seated position just in front of the sofa. He was staring at Archie like he'd gone insane.

Archie had started giving himself that look in the mirror weeks before.

"OK," he said softly, using a soothing voice that was more for his benefit than Mr. Gold's. "Mr. Gold … I've tried asking you nicely. And I've tried badgering you. And it didn't work. So … this is my last resort."

"Oh, brilliant," said Gold, tone scathing to mask his uncertainty. "I can see why people stress the keywords in 'therapist' so much. The rapist. It makes sense now."

And Gold didn't even know what was going to happen next. Archie offered him a smile.

"Are you ready for your treatment?"

Mr. Gold did not respond.

"Here," said Archie, moving forward, clasping his hands around Mr. Gold's upper arms. He lifted the other man onto the couch and stood back, taking a deep breath.

Carefully, Archie undid his own tie.

"What are you doing?" Mr. Gold asked – not fearful, just confused. Archie looked down at the tie and turned it over in his hands.

"Just trust me," he advised, and stepped closer. Mr. Gold looked up at him, eyes wide. Carefully, Archie took the other man's hands and bent them behind his back. Before Mr. Gold could move away, Archie deftly wrapped the tie around Gold's wrists and tied a knot.

"What the _hell_!" said Mr. Gold again, jolting away.

"It's your treatment," Archie said swiftly, soothingly. "Mr. Gold, I've been thinking over your case. Your mental health. And I have a diagnosis."

Before him, Mr. Gold struggled and tugged at the bonds.

"Sexual frustration," Archie said.

Mr. Gold froze.


	6. Chapter 6

Archie moved across the room and dimmed the lights. He took his own shirt off first, trying to start slow, but by the time he made it back to the couch, Mr. Gold was breathing fast.

"Archie," he said desperately. Archie reached out, finding Mr. Gold's cheek. He flattened his palm against it, offering comfort.

"It's okay," he murmured as Mr. Gold went still. "I know what I'm doing. It'll be fine."

He got a sort of strangled noise as a response and Archie leaned down slowly, keeping his hands on Mr. Gold's cheeks. He angled the other man's head toward him gently, inched closer. The feeling of warm breath on his mouth was the only warning that he got before his lips met Mr. Gold.

He started soft and tender, but he made sure it lasted longer than the average kiss. Mr. Gold's frame remained rigid underneath him, their chests just touching, and Archie slowly moved his right hand to cup the back of Gold's head, fingers curling in the other man's soft hair. Marginally, Gold relaxed and his lips parted, giving Archie access.

The kiss deepened. Their tongues twisted together – Gold slow and hesitant, Archie confident and bold – and just when Archie retracted to nibble Gold's bottom lip, the pawnbroker made a distressed sound in the back of his throat.

"OK," Archie gasped, pulling his lips away. He had never been this close to Mr. Gold, their breath mingling in the short distance between them. Mr. Gold's chest was heaving; he was still just seconds away from panic, even with their proximity.

"OK," Archie said again, and put his lips on Mr. Gold's neck. He paused there, reveling in the hotness of the other man's skin; Gold stiffened. Then Archie started to suck, his tongue darting out as he trailed from just below Gold's ear to where his neck met his shoulder. Just his tongue on warm, bare skin, a trail of saliva marking everywhere he touched. He reached out without moving away, undoing the buttons on Mr. Gold's jacket as he laved and sucked.

When he pushed the jacket and shirt further down on Gold's arms, the pawnbroker leaned back and granted Archie further exploration. The kisses, wet and hot, moved down across his chest until Archie found a nipple and Mr. Gold's breath hitched. Baring his teeth, Archie bit and dragged the flesh into his mouth.

"Ah –" Gold gasped, his hips arching up. Archie darted out his tongue; circled the bud and nipped again. When he pulled away briefly – and just before he moved on with another kiss – his left hand landed between Mr. Gold's leg and he noted with a bit of smugness that his treatment was working.

Mr. Gold's length was hard as a rock.

"Archie," Gold breathed, and Archie slid his mouth further down, sucking at the taut and shaky flesh on Gold's stomach. He felt something brush against his neck and realized it was Mr. Gold's hair only when he felt the other man's trembling lips on his skin, wet and hot. "Archie … why …?"

"You need this," Archie whispered, and he reached up, gently moving Gold away until they were both sitting upright again. He reached down, fumbling, and found Mr. Gold's belt buckle. His fingers twisted, snaking the belt out from around Gold's waist. Going back, he found the man's trousers and slid them down – Gold arching his back to make it easier – and then his fingers were only touching the soft fabric of Mr. Gold's underwear. He hesitated, hands twitching.

Then in one smooth movement, the boxers were gone and there was nothing between Archie's fingers and Mr. Gold.

Archie took a breath. He reached out through the darkness to touch Mr. Gold's member, but inches away - tantalizingly close, so close he could feel the warmth coming off it - he stopped short.

He looked into Mr. Gold's eyes, dilated 'till they were almost black. "…Do you…want this?" Archie asked, his voice a whisper.

Mr. Gold stared back, an unidentifiable mix of emotion on his face. There was an unbearable pause.

Then he nodded.

Archie's breath caught and he smiled, nodding back. He wrapped his hands over Mr. Gold's length, stroking gently from the base up to the head. Skin on skin. The pressure alternated, slow at first, just ghosting over the flesh with his fingertips. Then, Archie rubbed harder, massaging and twisting the pleasure from Gold's lips as the other man grew harder by the second, hips bucking involuntarily under the therapist's hands.

Archie leaned closer and swirled his tongue around the head of Gold's erection. He got a moan in response, an insistent hand on the back of his neck pushing him down.

"More," Gold breathed.


End file.
